Black Cloud
by Obi the Kid
Summary: pre-TPM, sequel to "Bent"...a bit of bad luck is following Obi around while he is on vacation.


Title: Black Cloud  
Author: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
Rating: PG   
Summary: pre-TPM (humor sequel to "Bent" with a little bit of mush thrown in), during their vacation at the end of "Bent," Obi runs in to a little bit of bad luck.  
Disclaimer: George owns them, I just have fun writing about them, no money is made here.  
Archive: Sure, just ask!!  
Feedback: Always needed and appreciated.  
Notes: Special thanks to Katie for throwing this plot bunny at me (hope you are feeling better!), and to Brenda, Cindy, PJ, Telly, and Robin for offering their many suggestions!!   
  
This is the second to last in this series: "If You're Gone," "Bent," "Will You Remember Me" are the others. The final in the series will be: "Promise Made, Promise Kept."   
=======================  
Black Cloud  
  
"Obi-Wan, be careful."  
  
"Master, it's only a Telor Skunk, they don't spray as long as you don't agitate them. It's okay."  
  
"And just when did you become Mr. Wilderness?"  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi flashed his master a smile. "I know what I am doing."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Qui-Gon Jinn stifled a laugh. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
The Jedi Master was pleased at the site before him. His 20-year-old apprentice had made quite a remarkable recovery in the past month. The failed mission to Ventar 6, was not forgotten, but it no longer controlled the young Jedi's life.   
  
For the past few days, after a simple resolution to their most recent mission, they were enjoying an extended vacation on the planet of Valus. One of the galaxies most beautiful planets, Valus was easy to fall in love with. The small world was covered in beauty. Blue oceans, lush grasses, towering mountains and dense forests. A perfect place to relax.  
  
Obi-Wan was in heaven. He has an undying love for the water, and had little chance to take in much swimming in the past, when constant missions took he and Qui-Gon from one world to another. So he spent the first couple days becoming one with the ocean. His master preferred to take in the sun's rays, and he flaked out on the white sands of one of the planet's many beaches.   
  
Today, however, they had decided that something different was in order. A nature walk across the hillside. During the walk, the padawan had come across a small animal called an eight-toed Telor Skunk. Curious being that he was, Obi-Wan couldn't fathom the idea that a creature could have eight toes on one paw. He stood now, holding the animal by the tail with one hand and using the other hand to grab a front paw and count the toes.   
  
"Master look."  
  
"Obi-Wan, put that thing down. He looks very unhappy."  
  
"No, he's fine. He's a friendly little guy...see, he won't....AH!!! SITH!!! NO!!! You stupid animal." The skunk, having had enough of the boy's adolescent games, lashed out and sprayed him with the foul smelling odor that the animals where famous for. Obi-Wan immediately dropped the beast and launched into a coughing fit in an attempt to rid his senses of the horrible smell. Unable to get away from the stench, he began walking in circles, rubbing leaves up and down his arms and mumbling to himself.  
  
Qui-Gon, stood and watched the amusing site. "What did I tell you? Would you stop that, you'll scratch your skin off if you keep that up."  
  
"Master, it stinks. How can you stand there and be so calm."  
  
"My dear padawan, it is you that stinks, not the air surrounding you. I smell nothing."  
  
"SITH!! How could I be so stupid."  
  
"I won't go into that padawan, and watch your mouth."  
  
"Sorry Master. I need to get this smell off me. I can't take this."  
  
Qui-Gon remembered a small pond that they had passed a few minutes before the skunk incident and led his student back down the hillside. "There Obi-Wan, try rinsing off in that pond."  
  
Obi-Wan took a running leap and as soon as he hit the water, began scrubbing every inch of his body. The smell was overwhelming.  
  
Finally, after an hour, he pulled himself from the water, threw his tunic off and sat down on a rotted log facing his master.  
  
"This is not funny Master."  
  
"Yes it is." He paused. "Obi-Wan, what are those black marks on your neck?"  
  
"What marks...where?"  
  
"Under your chin and ear. They look like..." Obi-Wan felt with his hand until he found the marks in question. They were moving. He pulled it off and looked at it...right before he flipped out.  
  
"MASTER !!! THEY ARE LEACHES!!! NO, GET THEM OFF ME!!" Frantically, he began running in circles and slapping his hands at his body in an attempt to knock the blood suckers off. By now, he was almost hysterical. He ran over to and faced his teacher, unable to keep still.  
  
"Padawan, stand still. I can't pull them off of you if you are moving."  
  
"Master...get them off of me...please...hurry master...hurry."  
  
"Stand still. They are on your back. Give me a minute."  
  
Obi-Wan was jittery. His bounced on his feet to try and keep as still as he could. "Hurry master...hurry...get them off me...please."  
  
"There! Okay padawan, that should be the last of them. You are a mess."  
  
"Thank you master. Force! Maybe this is a sign that we should go home." He looked at   
Qui-Gon who shook his head.  
  
"No, Obi-Wan, this is not a sign. Just a bit of bad luck is all. Let's get back to the ship so you can put some clean clothes on. You stink."  
===========================  
A clean Obi-Wan returned to his master's side outside the ship. "Master, how about we camp somewhere tonight. The ship is so stuffy and small. Sleeping out under the stars would be very relaxing."  
  
"Good idea Obi-Wan, we shall pack what we need and head out to find the perfect spot."  
  
That evening, they set up camp next to a large lake. One that they were sure was free of blood thirsty leaches. Obi-Wan sat back, leaning against a rock and starred at the sky.   
The planets two moons, one pink and one yellow, shadowed each other. The millions of   
multi-colored stars filled the night sky with an incredible beauty.  
  
"It is a beautiful planet Obi-Wan, despite the local wildlife and the ponds of leaches. But, it's late, we should try and get some sleep."  
  
"Okay, but I have to go before I do."  
  
"Have to go? Where?"  
  
"Master, I have to 'go'."  
  
"Go where padawan!!!"  
  
"PEE MASTER!!! I HAVE TO PEE!!! FORCE!!"  
  
"Okay, okay, you don't have to tell the entire planet, go on."  
  
Obi-Wan wandered off into the woods, mumbling something about his master needing to wake up and get a clue.  
  
"A 'clue' padawan?"  
  
"Damn! How does he always know what I'm saying."  
  
Qui-Gon smiled as his friend disappeared into the bushes.  
  
When the young Jedi returned, he approached the fire to place another log on the flame before he turned in for the night. Leaning over the fire, he rubbed his hands together, enjoying the warmth.  
  
A few minutes later, Qui-Gon's voice sounded from behind. "Padawan, what is that smell? Are you burning something?"  
  
"No master, just putting a log on the...SITH!!! Master..."  
  
Qui-Gon jumped up. "Obi-Wan, your braid is on fire...you think you ought to put that out? Before it spreads?"  
  
Taking a handful of dirt and dousing his braid, Obi-Wan extinguished the fire.  
  
Qui-Gon broke out into a fit of laughter. "Nothing like the smell of burnt hair."  
  
The student glared at his teacher. "Not funny master...not funny at all."  
  
"Ah, you will one day see the humor in all this. Maybe not anytime soon, but this is a vacation that you will look back on and laugh about. Mark my words."  
  
"Well, on that note, I am going to bed. I've had enough excitement for one day."  
======================  
The next morning, Obi-Wan awoke with an irritating itch up and down his arms. Rolling up his sleeves, he found his arms to be covered with red splotches. They coated his skin.  
  
"Master...master...wake up. Small problem here."  
  
A groggy Jedi Master sat up and focused on his padawan. "Obi-Wan, what is wrong with your face?"  
  
"Nothing master. Look...what is this red stuff all over my arms?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's on your face as well. Where did you go last night?"  
  
"Just over there." He pointed to the patch of dense brush about fifteen feet from the campsite.   
  
Qui-Gon walked over to investigate and stopped to shake his head. "Well done my young apprentice. You seem to have found the only Poison Rexus plant in the forest."  
  
The boy gave a questioning look. "Poison Rexus?"  
  
"Yes Obi-Wan. Remember what I have told you about studying up on the planet to which you are being sent. It is good to know what lies in the hills and forests. There are only two worlds on which the Rexus lives. Valus is one of them. It's not deadly, but does cause a irritating rash that will itch and possibly blister."  
  
"Can I scratch it?"  
  
"I would advise against that. It may cause it to spread and become irritated."  
  
Obi-Wan let out a breath. "Too late for that. How can I make it go away?'  
  
"I am afraid you can't. Give it a day or two, it'll get better."  
  
As Obi-Wan scratched his way through the day, he wondered how things could get any worse. He watched the sky constantly, actually expecting to see a black cloud floating near by.  
=========================  
The following morning, the rash was better and the constant itching has almost stopped.   
  
"So padawan, what shall we do today?"  
  
"Stay out of the woods, that's for sure. How about a walk along the beach. That seems safe enough. What can happen to me there?"  
  
Placing a hand on the shoulder of the shorter man, Qui-Gon spoke quietly. "Normally padawan, I would say that very little can happen to you there. However, the way your luck has been running? You'd better keep your eyes and ears open."  
  
"I appreciate the pep talk master, thank you."  
=======================  
They walked along the white sand, breathing in the fresh ocean air. Obi-Wan questioned his teacher. "Master, how is your back? You seem to be walking with very little difficulty."  
  
"I believe it has healed completely Obi-Wan. I haven't felt any pain in over a week. Thank you for your concern."  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "When I was on Ventar 6, I was very worried about you. All the pain you were in. I am glad you are well."  
  
Qui-Gon ruffled the short hair slightly. "Thank you padawan. That means a great deal to me."  
  
As the two Jedi continued to walk the beach, they drifted towards the area where the sand met the edge of the forest. This way they avoided the powerful rays of the sun for a few moments. Qui-Gon was rambling on about the brutal therapy he had to go through while he was recovering, when he noticed that Obi-Wan had grown very quiet. Silent.  
  
Jinn turned around and had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Obi-Wan was hanging upside down, by his feet, swinging from a tree. He had stepped in a hunter's noose and was now free to be claimed as dinner by any resident of the planet.  
  
"Uh...master...can you stop laughing and help me down? This is NOT funny."  
  
"Oh, Obi-Wan, it is very funny. I think your black cloud has struck again. You should watch where you are walking."  
  
The younger Jedi was not amused as he continued to swing back and forth, blood rushing to his head. He watched as his master circled him several times. "Master, you are making me dizzy. Please stop that and cut the rope. I can't feel my head."  
  
"And watch you fall 6 feet? That will be painful padawan."  
  
"At this point, I don't care. Just GET ME DOWN!!!"  
  
"Boy, you are testy when you are hanging upside down. Give me a second."  
  
Qui-Gon cut the rope with his lightsabre and watched as his apprentice fell to the ground, landing on his head. "Very graceful Obi-Wan. Are you alright?"  
  
"I think so, no thanks to you. Can we finish our walk now?"  
  
"Absolutely. Let's be off."  
=========================  
The rest of the day was relatively safe for the Jedi. Obi-Wan had a few run-ins with some of the planets biting insects, but nothing to severe.   
  
Dusk fell on Valus, and with it, brought an exhausted master and padawan. This time, the night's rest was peaceful. However the black cloud that hovered over the student, hadn't left for greener pastures just yet.  
  
Obi-Wan was eager to spend the next day in the ocean. Unable to convince his master to join him, the boy swam until he was water logged. Searching an area next to a cluster of rocks, Obi-Wan somehow managed to get stuck. His left foot had fallen into a hole of some sort and sunken into the ocean floor. He tried for several minutes to free himself, but attempts proved unsuccessful. Reaching out to the force, he concentrated on levitating himself out of the water. That too proved pointless. He was stuck. Seeing Qui-Gon asleep in the beach, the padawan, although hating to wake his master, was desperate.  
  
"MASTER? MASTER? Uh...I need help. Master !! Wake up. Your padawan is stuck. He requires assistance."  
  
Qui-Gon mumbled to himself. "Now what...Sith!! I swear, never again will I take this boy on a vacation. What's wrong Obi-Wan?"  
  
"I'm stuck."  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"STUCK !! STUCK!! My foot is in a hole, I can't dig myself out."  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "What I don't do for you. Okay, I am coming out there."  
  
He waded into the chest deep water and attempted to help Obi-Wan out of his current predicament. No luck. "I'll need to get a shovel from the ship. I shall return in a few minutes."  
  
"Okay, but hurry up, the tide is coming in."  
  
Qui-Gon returned with a shovel. He waited on the beach, watching his apprentice smacking at the water and talking to himself.  
  
"Obi-Wan, who are you talking to?" He yelled out.  
  
"There are...AH!! little flesh eating fish biting my legs and chest. Get away....grrrr...stop it, stupid fish...master...they are eating the hair off my legs."  
  
"I thought you said they were flesh eating?"  
  
"Always have to be picky don't you? OW! Stop that...I could use some help here master. I would like to complete my training in one piece. Get me out. Ouch !! They are eating my shorts now...and my fingers."  
  
Qui-Gon began to wade out again. "Take your hands out of the water and they will not bite your fingers. Use some common sense here padawan."  
  
Obi-Wan glared at his approaching master. "This is all your fault. Everything that has happened here on this planet."  
  
As Qui-Gon began to attempt shoveling underwater, he questioned his apprentice. "My fault? And why do you say that? I will take responsibility for the leach pond. Everything else is either you or your friendly black cloud."  
  
"Master, can we go home?"  
  
"If you wish. Not enjoying your vacation?"  
  
"No, but it seems to be enjoying me. We should get home. It's been a long couple months. It'll be good to get back into a normal routine."  
  
Finally digging the foot out of the hole, Qui-Gon pulled Obi-Wan towards shore. "I am glad to hear you say that. I too am growing anxious to return to normal duty, not this poor excuse for a mission that the Council sent us on."  
  
They reached the beach. Obi-Wan threw on his tunic and sat next to his master. Both men faced the ocean. "I am ready master. I know you did this for me. This vacation. And I want you know how important it is to me that we spend time together. When I was locked in that cell, I thought I would never see you again. Never have the chance to say goodbye. I was so scared of dying alone. I never want to feel like that again. Can you promise me that you will always be with me? Promise me that I will not die alone?"  
  
Qui-Gon put a comforting arm around his students' shoulders. He wasn't sure what had brought on this somber mood so suddenly, but thought that perhaps, it was just something that needed to be said out loud. A final step that Obi-Wan needed to take in order to find the closure he sought.   
  
"I cannot promise you that I will physically be at your side when you join the force padawan. I can promise you that you will not die alone. All you need do is reach out for me. I will answer. Of that, I can be certain. You will never be alone Obi-Wan."  
  
Several stray tears escaped the young Jedi's eyes before he wiped them away. Qui-Gon noticed, but said nothing. He was happy to have his Obi-Wan back. Healthy, happy and at his side once again, where he belonged.  
  
The pair stood up. "Master, just one more thing."  
  
"What might that be Obi-Wan?"  
  
"Last one to the ship has eat Master Yoda's mush for the next week. Gotta go!..."  
  
Master and Padawan took off running towards the ship, giggling the entire way. The terrors of the recent past now tightly tucked away.   
  
The last weeks had been difficult, but in the end, this experience had brought the two Jedi closer together. It made them appreciate what they had in their life, and they realized how painful it would be if they ever lost it.  
  
They could move forward now. Life was theirs to enjoy.   
  
For the first time in a long time, life was fun.  
  
END  



End file.
